TEAM CRYPT
by THUGGIRL
Summary: A friend of the teams return with surprises and trouble. Will they help her or turn there backs on her? My friend Ericka & I WROTE THIS SO PLEASE R/R CASHA


DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS, BUT WE DO OWN THE OTHER CHARACTERS THOUGHTS. SOME ARE REAL PEOPLE, BUT THERE NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED BUT THAT'S ABOUT IT AND THE WAY THEY ACT. PLEASE DON'T SUE CASHA and I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR GAS SO YOU WANT GET ANYTHING. OH, WE KNOW THE AGES DON'T GO RIGHT BUT IT HAD TO BE THAT WAY.   
CHAPTER 1   
MEETING OLD FRIENDS  
  
It was a sunny hot day in L.A. as Mia stood behind the counter at   
Torettos thinking about life. About how much it had changed. The truck   
heist almost losing Vince & Jesse and then Brian. It was almost 4   
months since the last truck heist. Everybody was doing fine. Dom &   
Letty where happy & he had got to where he didn't look at other girls   
than her. Which made her extremely happy. Mia was doing great she had   
warmed up to the idea of being a doctor. Brian turned in his badge and   
got the team cleared. He was still on shakie ground with the team, but   
he had almost gained there trust again. Him and Mia had decide to just   
be friends and where moving on. Vince was doing fine his arm could be a   
pain sometimes. He had stayed in hospital about a week. He had to go   
to rehad with his arm about three times a week for a month. He had   
still not got over his feelings for Mia. Leon was about as good as he   
could get. He and Letty had stayed in Mexico 2 weeks before Dom &   
Vince came & told them they where cleared & told them they could come   
home. While they where down there they came into some money. A little   
bit over 5 hundred thousand. When they all returned they had a 2 story   
house built. Garage big of enough to hold about 8 cars. They added on   
to the garage and store. They built Jesse his own computer room & game   
room onto the garage. Jesse had lived through the drive by barely. Mia   
had saved him. He had stayed in the hospital for about a month. He was doing extremely well now and his ADD seemed to be getting better. They had all been extremely lucky to live thur this experience. Mia had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed she had a costumer.  
  
" Hey can I get you something?" Mia ashed.  
  
" How about a ham sandwich with mustard, ketchup, eggs, tomato,   
chesse, onions, & peppers, with a corona to drink." he said thinking   
how much Mia had changed over the years.  
  
" Sure thing," she replied and started making the sandwich.  
  
" My names Mia Toretto. What about you?" ahe asked trying to make conversation. This boy seemed familiar his voice. Also Mia only knew two people  
who could eat this kind of sandwich. A old team Jason Holmes & his cuz Jeff, but she had not heard from them in about 10 years.  
  
" Jeffery Holmes, but i like it if you call me by my middle name Ashton." he replied with a smile hoping she remembered.  
  
When he said that Mia could hardly breath. She grabbed the finshed sandwich & his corona and put them in front of him still shocked. She just kept looking at him.  
" You ok Mias," he asked with concern in his babish type voice.  
  
When he said that in that voice she knew it was him. " Oh My God Jeffester it really is you," she squealed as she ran around the counter to hug him.  
  
" How are you? What are you doing back here? I mean I like it it's just a surprise. I mean it's a nice surprise. Where's everybody else are they here to?"  
Mia asked still excited to see him again.  
  
" Calm down honey, I will explain in due time girl." he said as he released her from the hug.  
  
SWITCH TO HOTEL  
ERICKA SKYLAR'S P.O.V.  
11:35 P.M.  
I woke up and noticed Brandon was not beside me. That's when I noticed a note.  
  
BABY,  
I WENT OUT TO GET SOME FRESH AIR & WITH BLAKE TO THE STORE. JEFF LEFT AROUND 10:30A.M. TO GO SOMEWHERE DIDN'T SAY. WELL, BE BACK LATER. YOU BE GOOD.  
LOVE, BRANDON  
Ericka sighed as she read the note. She decide she was going to go pay a visit to some old friends. She got up and got ready. She went to Jeff's & Jason's room to get her nephew Jas to ride with her. She knocked on the door before letting herself in with her key. She had one to every team members room.  
  
" Jason Skylar Holmes get your lazy ass out of that fucking bed." He reminded her so much of her older brother his dad.  
  
" What do you want mama Skylar? " The 14 year old replied.  
  
" For you to get your fucking ass up Dem & go with me to meet the team. I told you about. " she said.   
  
" Yeah sure I get up as long as you let me listen to Papa Roach  
mama Skylar." he said getting up & walking to his suitcase to get ready.  
  
" Sure as long as you don't bust my speakers again." she said with a smirk. His dad & uncle's were proble laughing if they could see us now. She thought.  
  
  
SWITCH TO TORETTO'S GARAGE  
  
Dom looked up from the civic he was helping Brian work on. When he heard a car pull up blaring Papa Roach in front of the garage.  
  
" Hey can I help you?" he heard Jesse ask the person.  
  
" Yeah you can Jesse how about you tell me where Dom & everybody else on the team is. " Sklar said looking at how much he had changed.  
  
" What a fucking minute tell me first how you know my name, & Who the hell you two are? " Jesse said pointing at Jason who was standing next to me.  
  
" Lets just say were old friends my middle name is Skylar and his name is Jason Skylar Holmes," Skylar said seeing if he remembered her.  
  
" Wait a fucking minute you say were old friends, but I don't remember you. " Jesse said looking at us strange.  
  
By this time the whole team had gathered behind him. There was a white guy with curlly blond-brown hair. everyone was looking at us with confusion except for Vince who had visit us a couple of times.  
  
" That hurts you fucking cute surfer babe you, " I said hoping he remembered that.  
  
" Oh My fucking God is that my sis juvenile deliquienty skater chick? " he asked.   
  
" Yeah surfer babe its me your sis is back, " said as he ran to me and gave me a hug.  
  
When he released me I saw Letty looking at me and smileing.  
  
" You final decide to come home chica, " Letty said as she walked toward me for a hug.  
When we parted I looked toward Vince who was leaning against a mazad.   
  
" Hey rainbow chick you going to give me a hug or just going to stand there looking at me. " he said while laughing.  
  
" Oh, shut up you ol grizzly bear. You know I can't forget you. " I said as I was walking toward him. My cell started to ring I reached in my pocket of my black cargos & got it out. I turned and looked at Jas. " Dem will you take care of this. Tell them that am busy and if they can't take care of it you take care of it ok. Jason if it's my asshole of a boyfriend tell him to hold & come get me." I said as I tossed it to him.  
  
" I see your still with jackass. Baby girl when are you going to learn that he is a fucking bastard? " Vince said as I hugged him.  
  
" I don't know maybe because he is a asshole, he treats you like trash. He wasn't there for you when your accident happened." he said as I walked toward Dom.   
  
" Hey don't go there. I deservered to be put in the hospital. Am the one who fucked up. Vince we will talk about this later. " I said as I hugged Dom who hugged me back with more force.  
  
" I missed you, girl, promise you won't leave again without saying goodbye," Dom said.  
  
" I promise you. I will say goodbye this time. " I said as I turned to Leon.  
  
" Hey smokey mac pot, " I said while kissing him on the cheek. When I had left I had been going with Leon, but broke up with him that night on the phone. God was that a mistake.   
  
" Hey baby girl I hope you plan to stay this time." he said holding me tight against him.   
  
" Yeah I'll try, " I said turning to the guy standing next to him. " Hey am Ericka Skylar Holmes, but I don't go by Ericka anymore most call me skylar or other names. "  
  
" Brian Kyle O'Conner, " he said extending his hand and I shook it.  
  
" Mama Skylar," I heard Jas yell running into the garage with my phone in hand.  
  
" What is it babe, " I asked looking at him with concern.  
  
" Blake is on the phone he said that you'll need to talk and he told me some of the details and I agree. " He said handing me the cell phone.  
#################################################################### PHONE CALL  
  
" Yeah Skater what's up ? " I asked Blake.  
  
" Fire Team Crypt got trouble, " He said in return.   
  
" What the hell do you mean Team Crypt got trouble? " Skylar asked trying not to yell.  
  
" I just say Tony Baldwin at the restuarant Brandon, Emily, Ashley, Ry & I went to eat at. He recognized Spikes and asked where the hell you where. Spikes told him that it was none of his bussiness and for him to just go fuck him self. which you can imagine what that did to Tony. " Blake told me.  
  
" Fuck, OK calm down! Where are you at? " I asked.  
  
" We are on the road right now just passed a place called Racer's Edge, " He said.  
  
" I want you to get a hold of speed and get him to meet up with us at Toretto's garage. Ems knows the way, " I told him trying to keep my cool.  
  
" Sure Fire, be there soon. Loves Peaces, " Blake said before hangging up.  
  
" Love and Peace Skater, " Skylar said hanging up.  
  
While I had been on the phone everybody had got a chair to sit in or sit on the floor. Dem had been talking to Vince.  
  
" Dem, I need to talk to you." I told him.  
  
" What did Skater have to tell you girl? " Vince asked.  
  
" Dem I need you to go to the hotel in my car & pack your shit, " I told him before turning to address Vince.   
  
" Now Vince it was just some shit about my team being in trouble, " Skylar told him.  
  
" You're telling me about this sooner or later. Team Crypt is just as much my family as they are yours & Dem's here & I will help you. " Vince said.  
  
" OK Vince I'll tell you later, " I told him turning to Jason Skylar who had not moved yet.  
  
" Mama Skylar what do you mean for me to go pack my shit am not leaving mama, " he said crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
" You have to god damn it. I can't stand to lose you like I lost your Dad, Matt, & Joe you mean to much to me, " I said thinking about my dead brothers & Matt who was just like a brother to me.  
  
" Mama, I won't leave you alright. One more thing you won't lose me like you lost them ok " he said.  
  
" Well, see ok now I have to talk to Uncle Vince so go to my car & get my black bag with blue flames on it, ok? " Skylar told him.  
  
" Sure be right back, " he said turning to go to my car .  
  
I turned to Vince & the team.  
" I guess I got some explaining to do, " Skylar said trying to be calm.  
  
" Yeah I think we need to explain things, " Vince said.  
  
" If you have questions aboutwhat just happened just ask, OK? " SKLAR told them.  
  
" First off who's the boy? " Jesse asked.  
  
" I'll explain that as soon as he gets back, " I said. They all nodded.  
  
Just then Dem came back in & handed me my bag.  
  
" Thanks, babe," I said as I took it, " now I'll explain who this is."   
  
" Everybody I want you to meet Jason Skylar Holmes or Sky or Dem which ever he says call him." Skylar told them pionting to Jas.  
  
" Hey you can call me Sky, " he said in reply.  
  
" Well, this is Dom, Letty, Jesse, Leon, Brian, & you already know Uncle Vince, " I said pointing to them.  
  
" Hey " Dom  
" What's up " Leon  
" Hey " Letty  
" What's up Dawg " Jesse  
" Hey " Brian  
  
" I have a question I know this is not your brothers so is he your kid since he calls you Mama Skylar, " Jesse asked.  
  
" No not my brother. No he is not my son. " You could actually see Leon smile when I said that. " Even thou he seems like it. He actually is my nephew." I said as Jas walked over and put his arm around me.  
  
" Tell me that's not Ems son, girl. " I heard Letty say.  
  
" Actually he's Jason Lee's son, " I said.  
  
" OH " Jesse said.  
  
" Sky how old are you? " Leon asked  
  
" 14 will be 15 in July, " he said.  
  
" Damn you look about 17, " Letty said.  
  
" I wish Mama says I can't have a fucking car to am 18 fucking years old bull shit you ask me, " he said.  
  
" OH come on girl. Give the boy a car he needs one before 18. " Jess said.  
  
" No, he don't ! " A voice yelled from the front of the garage & there stood Team Crypt with Mia.  
  
" OH MY FUCKING GOD MIA, " Skylar yelled & mia came running toward me for a hug. After we spoke I turned to my team.  
  
" Which one of you fucking bastards chose to speak ? " I yelled at them.  
  
" I did, why you ging to do something about it ? " Jeff askked.  
  
" Yeah bring it on Speed Demon. " Skylar said.  
  
" ERICKA SKYLAR HOLMES be a good bitch and get back to what your where saying. " Brandon said.  
  
" What did you just call her, Brandon, you fucking bastard ? " Vince yelled.  
  
" You heard me Vince so just drop it, " Brandon said.  
  
" Don't even talk to my girl like that. I don't even know you, but I already don't like you. I promise you if you speak to her like that again i'll kill you ! " Dom yelled.  
  
" Ever fucking one of you shut up, " Skylar yelled.  
  
Everybody turned to look at her in surprise.  
  
" About fucking time now I want you to be quite for five minutes ok, " she said.  
  
They all nodded not daring to speak.  
  
" Now Team Crypt I would like you to meet Team Toretto. Jefferey, Emily you already know. Now lets start with my boyfriend Brandon Overman, Blake Wood, Ashley Hopper, Ryan Michael Hopper, but we call him Ry or Michael, & last but not least Jason Skylar and me. " Skylar said and as she said there names they said hey or what's up.  
  
" What a minute wheres your brothers & who's the leader ? " Letty asked.  
  
" My brothers are dead. Before any of you say anything I don't feel like going in to all of it now. I am the leader of Team Crypt. " I said as Vince put his arm around me he knew about almost everything.  
  
" Well, now Dom is the leader of Team Toretto & Letty is his girlfriend so I hear. Leon, Jesse, Mia, Brian, & you know Vince. " Skylar said pointing them out.  
  
" Ericka Skylar Holmes we need to talk outside now ! " Brandon yelled at her.  
  
" Yeah, Whatever ok everybody please try and get along, " Skylar said walking out behind Brandon.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
OUTSIDE  
  
" What the hell do you think your wearing & especially around all them, " he yelled looking at her. She had on black cargo's & a red tube top with devil wrote on it. She had black a thong on. She wore her favorite boots. Her hair was pushed back by a rebel flag bandanna. It was done in briads all over her head. Normally blond & with dyed streaks it hung about mid-back. This week it had red streaks with black & blue beads. cause of the outfit she had on you could see some bruises, but they where mostly covered in body makeup.  
  
" What the fuck do you mean? " she yelled.  
  
" Don't start where going back to the hotel so you can put some ting on that covers the bruises. " he yelled.  
  
" Brandon fuck off. You are being immature about all this. Just fuck you am going somewhere, " she yelled as she turned to leave.  
  
" OH HELL no your not," he yelled. He grabbed her and hit her twice in the face. He shoved her to the ground and continusely kicked hertill he got tired.  
  
Ericka looked at him and touched her head she had a busted lip and a deep cut above her eye from his rings. She got up off the ground.  
  
" I am going to a place to cool off & will be at the hotel later got it, " she yelled. With that she turned and walked back into the garage holding her ribs.  
  
" What the fuck mama what happened ? " Dem asked.  
  
" Nothing don't worry about it. Crypt get your shit and go to the hotel now. Dem your riding with Blake now go. Everyone I'll be there later ok. No arguements Loves Peace.  
  
" Loves Peace " they all said. She watched as they hestiated before leaving cause they were worried. She walked over and gave Vince the bag Jason Skylar had went to get.  
  
" Here Vince there's a gift in there for everyone except Brian, but I'll get you something. I gotta go. See ya soon maybe. " Skylar told them while turning around holding her ribs trying not to make them hurt.  
  
" No, Skylar wait we need to talk, " Leon said as she started to leave.  
  
" Maybe later I gotta go to my spot and think, " she said as she left.  
  
" Dom am going after her, " Leon yelled following after her. Dom just smiled he was so totally still in love with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N Hey I hope you like this chapter. R/R so Casha and I know to post more change something whatever. Well gotta jet.  
Casha & Ericka 


End file.
